Trishna
Trishna is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Trishna is a sales associate at Fashion Flambé in Whiskview Mall. Thanks in part to her employee discount, Trishna has amassed a huge assortment of all the latest clothing and accessories. In her spare time, she runs her own fashion blog called The Trendiful Tangerine. There, she loves to post pictures of herself and friends modeling some of the latest trending styles from the streets of Tastyville. After high school, Trishna hopes to study Fashion Design. However, she’s finding it difficult to save money for college while also keeping her wardrobe up to date. Appearance Trishna is a female customer with olive skin and reddish-brown hair with a tangerine hair clip in her hair. She has big, blue sunglasses. She wears an orange T-shirt with the Tangerine Pop logo, a green scarf, a white leather belt around her waist, and a blue skirt decorated with orange polka dots on the bottom. She wears a pair of white shoes with green laces. At Halloween, she wears an orange princess dress, a diamond necklace and a crown. In Pastaria, ruffles were added to the edges of the sleeves of her t-shirt, similar to the sleeves on her princess dress in Cupcakeria. In Donuteria the ruffles were removed. Trishna is a female sales associate with olive skin and brunette hair adorned by a tangerine clip. She wears a tangerine orange t-shirt with the Tangerine Pop logo, green scarf, white leather belt, green-laced white shoes, and blue skirt with orange polka dots. During Halloween, she wears an orange princess dress, a diamond necklace, and a tiara. In Pastaria, ruffles were added to the sleeves of her shirt, but was removed shortly afterwards in Donuteria. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *On Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Carrot Cake **White Frosting (Sunglow Frosting on New Year) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberries (except on four holidays; on one Cupcake on two holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccini *Hurry Curry (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *3 Fried Ravioli (Mushroom in other holidays) *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Boston Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Peanut Butter Drizzle (none in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips (none in Halloween) * Regular Long John Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Orange Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Pumpkin Long John Donut with Lemon Chiffon (none in Halloween) ** Vanilla Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Thai Chili Chicken Strips *4 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Spinaches (top left half) *3 Onions (top right half) *2 Tomatoes (bottom right half) *4 Fresh Garlic cloves (bottom left half) Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Mango Cream Cheese (American Cheese in other holidays) *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1 **Sunglow Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie (No other topping in other holidays) **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2 **Sunglow Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cloudberry Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling (75%) *Pecan Filling (25%) *Sunburst Crust (Vented Crust in other holidays) *8 Banana Slices (Outer) *8 Kumquats (Outer) *8 Maui Meringue Dollops (Inner) (Raspberries in other holidays) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria HD and To Go!, she is unlocked with Peach. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Garlic Rush. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Drizzle. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Waffle Fries *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Banana. Ranks to Unlock Her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 15 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 14 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 28 Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Mindy and Tohru winning the Sugarplum Division with Tony. However she lost to Scooter in the semifinals. *2015: She lost to Shannon in the second round of the Blazeberry Division. She earned enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Greg. Trivia * She is a fan of Tangerine Pop. * Trishna orders a lot of orange and yellow menu items, as they are seen in most of her orders. * She dresses up as a princess for Halloween in Papa's Cupcakeria. * Despite liking Halloween in Papa's Donuteria, she does not wear her costume. * Trishna is an Indian name that means desire and thirst. * In Cupcakeria, Donuteria, Cheeseria, and Bakeria her sleeves are normal but in Cupcakeria (Halloween Only), Pastaria, Pizzeria To Go! and Bakeria Outfit 2, they have ruffles. * She is the only female customer in Papa Louie 3 to have the gliding skill. * She is the last Cupcakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. * In her Flipdeck, she is wearing her Style B outfit from Papa's Bakeria. * She and Prudence are Friends as seen in her Flipdeck and the Halloween 2014 holiday picture. * Her order in Wingeria HD is similar to Chuck or Mandi in Wingeria and also unlocked in the same rank that they unlocked. Order Tickets 1 trishna.png|All of Trishna's orders throughout the holidays Trishna Freeze.png|Trishna's Freezeria HD order Trishna Pastaria.png|Trishna's Pastaria regular order Trishna Halloween.png|Trishna's Donuteria order during Halloween Trishna DOnut.png|Trishna's Donuteria regular order Trishna's Cheeseria Order during Summer Luau.png|Trishna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Trishna's Cheeseria Order.png|Trishna's Cheeseria Order Trishna Thanks.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Trishna summer.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau trishnaorder.png|Trishna's order in Papa's Bakeria trishnasummerorder.png|Trishna's order in Summer Luau Gallery Trishna1.png|Her profile when not a Star Customer. Princesa Trishna.png|Princess Trishna's perfect order Top 5 closers current.png|Poor Trishna! She's last of the top 5 closers. UFT.png|Trishna in Hallway Hunt. Trishna and her rose.png|Trishna holding a rose. Trisna.jpg|Trishna giving her order. Trishnahalloween.JPG|Trishna in her halloween costume. trishna halloween.png|Trishna, in her princess dress MadTrishna.png|Trishna is not pleased TRISHNA.png|Your tangerine majesty! Trishna's fairy princess costume. trishna.JPG|Trishna and her first order in Pastaria Trishna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking her in Pastaria HMPFH.jpg A Trishna 1.PNG|Angry Trishna in Cupcakeria Awards sugarplum.jpg 1393572_558622624225583_2103377871_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/trishna Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.42.png|Angry Trishna Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png|Angry Trishna at the dining table, Big Pauly is not happy with her donuts, and a dining server feels sorry for his prank. Trishnaisaweaome.jpg|Star customer Trishna Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png halloween_2014_final01.jpg Vicky perfect.png Trishna.png|epic fail on Trishna! Newyears2015.jpg|Trishna and the others celebrating New Year Trishna3.png|Trishna in her outfit:colours reversed! Trishna2.png|Trishna OutfitB Awards blazeberry.jpg|Trishna Got 3rd Yay Trishna pl3.png|Trishna's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trishna Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Trishna excited with her perfect cupcakes! Trinaorder.png|Trishna ordering trishna45.png|Trishna perfect in Cheeseria Cus.JPG Trishpizza.png July4th 2015b.jpg|Trishna in 4th of July poster 2015 TrishnaCupcakeriaPerfect.PNG Papa's Pastaria Day 50 (Rank 28) - Trishna|Unlocking her in Papa's Pastaria. Poor Trishna.png 100 perfect trishna as rosemary ranck.png|I could not believe I got perfect on special. kinda hart.png|Possible. R12.jpg Trishna not pleased.png|Trishna, sticking out her tounge. trishnaoutfit.png|Trishna loves her new outfit!! trishnaoutfit3.png|Trishna style B Trishna Perfect Score (Bakeria) (Plantain Crunch).png|Trishna is loving her Plantain Crunch pie! Trishnaperfect3.png|Trishna is loving her pie with Carlo Fan Art Trishna.PNG|Artwork of Trishna ChibiMaker trishna.jpg|Trishna chibi maker Trishna sprite edit.PNG|Eightballpixels sprite edit. trishnacolor.jpg|A drawing maked by kspoppy Pony Trishna.png|Pony Trishna ChibiPrincessTrishna.jpg TrishnaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me Sanae-150x150.jpg|Trishna's fan art by Clownpiece! Pixel Trishna 2.png|Made by LavenderSunset Trishna and Tohru.jpeg|Trishna and Tohru Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:T Characters